Noche Escarlata
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Bridgette era una molestia, sí. Le disgustaba su presencia y su habilidad para meterse en sus asuntos. Sin embargo fue la única que lo entendió. (Cosa, que tardó demasiado en descubrir). [Feligette]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: *Todo de Thomas Astruc & Co.**

 ***La imagen pertenece a Nomae0527 en tumblr**

 ***Mi plan era escribir Marichat pero al final el Feligette me consumió. Not sorry.**

* * *

 **Primera parte**

 **[Ellos se conocen]**

* * *

 _I had a dream that you were mine  
I've had that dream a thousand times  
A thousand times, a thousand times  
I've had that dream a thousand times_

 _A Thousand Times - Hamilton Leithauser + Rostam_

* * *

Bridgette era… una persona realmente molesta.

Era escandalosamente abierta con sus sentimientos y contaba con una sonrisa demasiado brillante e irritante para su gusto. Sus días en la escuela se resumían en pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y a seguirlo a él por todas partes a pesar de que sus miradas cortantes eran capaces de alejar a cualquiera.

Félix solía odiarla.

Odiaba la amabilidad que reflejaban sus ojos y el sonido de su risueña risa.

Odiaba que siempre fuera tan condenadamente buena con él.

Y también—

También odiaba la facilidad que tenía para saber cuándo le preocupaba algo.

Bridgette era una molestia, sí. Le disgustaba su presencia y habilidad para meterse en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo fue la única que lo entendió.

(Cosa, que tardó demasiado en descubrir)

* * *

Su kwami apareció en una noche gris.

Había discutido con su padre —una de las pocas, casi nulas, que había tenido con él durante toda su vida—. Lo único que quería era tomarse un descanso del modelaje, algo corto, un par de semanas máximo, entrar en una rutina normal, _verdaderamente normal_ , por una vez en su vida.

Su padre frunció el ceño ante su propuesta, no dijo nada en lo que escuchaba hablar a su hijo, y cuando Félix terminó de hablar, lo único que dijo fue un simple y cortante no.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Lo haré mal —Félix tenía la garganta apretada, mantener la voz estable le costaba y sentía que vomitaría en cualquier segundo—. Faltaré a las sesiones de fotografía y a todas mis clases adicionales. Quebraré mi dieta, o… o simplemente no comeré.

Esa declaración captó la atención de su padre. Félix nunca decía algo que no podía cumplir. Si se atrevía a afirmar algo como eso, significaba que estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo.

Y su padre nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

Félix contuvo la respiración durante una milésima de segundo. Convencido, durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, que finalmente había ganado.

(Error, Félix)

(Error)

—¿No comerás? ¿Morirás de hambre? —Gabriel Agreste se acercó a su hijo demasiado rápido. Su semblante no cambió por completo, pero algo en su mirada le hizo dar un paso atrás. Lucía extraño, sobrenatural—. ¿Así es como honraras la memoria de tu madre? ¿Después de que ella decidiera dar su vida por la tuya?

—Eso no es justo —inquirió, dolido—. Ella… ella hubiera querido que viviera como yo quisiera... que-

—No —Gabriel le dio la espalda, sentándose tras su gigantesco escritorio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Félix había perdido—. Tú no la conociste como yo.

Esa noche entró a su habitación con la sensación de haber caminado a través de un desierto infinito. Como si le hubieran hecho atravesar un campo espinado sólo para obligarle a hacerlo de nuevo. Félix recordaba la angustia de vivir por siempre una vida que despreciaba, siempre sonriendo, siempre siguiendo órdenes y siendo aprisionado por grilletes invisibles.

Recordaba las lágrimas de frustración que derramó.

Y también; recordaba notar una pequeña caja negra con símbolos rojos, reposando tranquilamente en la cima de su cama.

—Soy Plagg y te daré súper poderes —el animal; _kwami_ ; estiró sus patas con cansancio y se rascó perezosamente lo que debía ser su cabeza—. Oye, ¿Tienes algo de camembert? Amo el camembert.

Su vida dio un giro completo esa noche.

Ser Chair Not no significaba sólo pelear con akumas y salvar la vida de los habitantes de París.

Era salvar su vida.

Ser Chair Not significaba libertad.

Plena, y pura libertad.

* * *

La conoció un día después de conseguir su miraculous.

No había nubes esta vez. El cielo estaba claro y despejado. La luna se encontraba sola en lo alto, brillando como nunca y tocando con su luz azulina a la ciudad de París.

Alumbrando a la hermosa chica que saltaba sobre los edificios.

Su traje rojo le recordaba a las manzanas acarameladas, esas que su madre solía darle luego de jugar en el jardín. Dos coletas sostenían su largo cabello azulado, los listones rojos en su cabeza moviéndose divertidamente con cada brinco que daba. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro, mas eso no le impidió ver la amplia sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento.

Su corazón ya no palpitaba, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y su sangre no bombeaba más.

El mundo pareció dejar de moverse en ese instante y él creyó que moriría.

Entonces ella lo miró.

Y el mundo volvió a moverse.

Pero ahora se veía diferente. Su alrededor se sentía más ruidoso y amplio. Como si lo hubieran transportado a otro sitio: uno parecido a la ciudad en que nació. No era el lugar opaco y sin gracia que recordaba, este era diferente: luminoso en todas partes, con sonidos musicales y fragancia de verano en el aire.

Un lugar lleno de vida.

—Soy Ladybug —una mano se alargó hasta él—. Mi kwami me habló de ti, seremos compañeros desde ahora.

 _Ladybug_.

Le dolía el corazón con solo mirarla.

—Chat Noir —se las arregló para decir, arrodillándose de la forma más teatral que se le pudo ocurrir y tomando su mano con delicadeza—. Es un placer conocerte al fin, my lady.

Ladybug parpadeó con sorpresa ante su escena, mas en sus labios de manzana se estiró una sonrisa ladeada que terminó por abrir camino a una risa, una pequeña y contagiosa; y, durante el espacio de un segundo, creyó haber oído ese sonido antes.

Pero no era posible.

Ella era la imagen viva de libertad, algo que él nunca había visto en nadie antes.

Chat le entregó una rosa esa noche, muchas horas después de conocerse. Vencido su primer akuma y lejos de los aplausos de la gente, Chat aprovechó para darle un obsequio, que si bien no parecía especial, lo era para él. Ladybug parecía agotada con sus intentos de coqueteo, sin embargo algo la impulsó a recibirla.

Chat le entregó su corazón esa noche.

Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él ahora.

Arriba de ellos, la luna resplandeció más, como única testigo del acontecimiento.

Del primero antes del fin.

* * *

 **…**

 **No me gusta hacer multi chapters, pero el capítulo se hizo más largo de lo que pensaba, y como el principio ya estaba corregido dije: why not ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Los comentarios son recibidos con amor (◕‿◕✿)**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows! ::'D *inserte aquí corazones de azúcar***

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

 **[Los engranajes se mueven]**

* * *

Como era de esperar, la noticia voló en el transcurso de pocas horas.

Félix sonrió esa mañana; emocionado, y hasta algo avergonzado, por el recibimiento que Chat — _él_ — y Ladybug tenían. No esperaba que durara tanto, pero lo disfrutaba lo más que podía. Después de todo, su vida como modelo —como hijo de Gabriel Agreste— le había enseñado que las personas revolotearían alrededor de cualquier primicia hasta que se aburrieran lo suficiente para dispersarse.

Sin embargo nunca se detuvieron.

En menos de dos semanas, todos los periódicos los tenían como encabezado. En un mes, la ciudad entera tenía utilería con sus rostros, y, en el transcurso de un año, dos grandes estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad.

El cambio sucedió con tanta naturalidad que era difícil de creer.

Claro que, el hecho de tener un traje que le proporcionaba poderes y un animal parlante que no dejaba de pedirle queso apestoso _era_ bastante difícil de creer.

No es como si quisiera quejarse en realidad.

En su traje de Chat era otra persona, alguien real. Le encantaba saltar sobre los tejados y saludar animadamente a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de encontrarlo. Sonreía ante las cámaras y nunca se contenía al momento de hacer una broma.

Sin embargo, como Félix, miraba con suma indiferencia los anuncios y noticias diarias. Ignoraba el cotilleo de su escuela sobre los héroes y optaba por pasar desapercibido en un silencioso rincón de la biblioteca.

O lo que se suponía debía ser silencioso.

—Q-q-quería s-ssaber si tu uhmm s-si quisieras…

Se obligó a ahogar un suspiro. Bridgette no había dejado de acosarlo en el año que estudiaron juntos, y aunque aún le molestaba su insistencia, el odio que sentía por ella se había ido evaporando sin que se diera cuenta.

(Casi al mismo tiempo en que conoció a Ladybug)

(Aunque claro, notaría esa coincidencia mucho después)

—¿Qué quieres, Bridgette? —Esperó no sonar molesto, ya tenía suficiente de Plagg reprochándolo por tratar mal a las personas—. Estoy ocupado.

Bridgette se sacudió como si sufriera de una convulsión.

La verdad le preocupaba un poco.

—¿P-po… podemoscomerjuntos?

Félix quedó algo perplejo.

—… ¿Correr? —tanteó, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos hacia ella—. ¿Quieres correr?

Las mejillas de Bridgette se tiñeron de rojo.

Rojo manzana.

El pensamiento de manzanas acarameladas le llegó de repente.

(Él sólo pensaba eso con alguien que conocía)

(Alguien especial)

—Comer —se apresuró a decir. Le tomó varias respiraciones profundas el volver a hablar—. Quería saber si… q-quisieras c-comer —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Juntos.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo, aún distraído por el color de sus mejillas—. ¿Juntos?

Ella asintió efusivamente, encogiéndose de hombros cuando el bibliotecario le dio una mirada de advertencia para que dejase de hablar.

—H-He traído mucho hoy —podía notar el esfuerzo que le costaba el mantener las palabras en orden.

—Yo… — _yo estoy enamorado de alguien más, Bridgette_. Quizás fue por su mirada determinada, o porque el color de sus ojos le recordaba a los de alguien más, que terminó dando una respuesta diferente a la que planeaba—: Comamos.

—¡¿En serio?!

Félix arrugó la frente, percatándose muy tarde de su error.

—Yo no-

—¡Te veré en la cafetería! —exclamó alegre, corriendo fuera del lugar antes de que pudiera rectificarse.

—Asombroso —suspiró.

—Me gusta esa chica —Plagg salió de su bolsillo para sentarse en sus libros abiertos—. Además ya es hora de que tengas una novia.

—No necesito una novia.

—Claaaaro. Porque aún estás esperando a que Ladybug te haga caso.

Félix no solía avergonzarse, pero Plagg era increíblemente bueno en tocar sus puntos débiles.

—Esa chica es linda, ya olvídate de Ladybug —Plagg se rascó su oreja izquierda—. ¿Cuántas veces más planeas ser rechazado?

—Ya cállate —le regañó, con un tenue rubor en el rostro. Se apresuró a apresarlo entre sus manos para que no flotara y se echara sobre su cabello—. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Recibió una última advertencia del profesor y con eso la conversación terminó. Aunque tampoco fue como si le interesara darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Bridgette, en efecto, era muy bonita, pero lo único que sabía de ella —además de tener una agradable personalidad—, era que gustaba de él y que no podía hablarle sin tartamudear.

Félix acostumbraba rechazar chicas —y chicos, en el estudio de modelaje—, pero con Bridgette se sentía extrañamente diferente. Cada vez que trataba las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta y no salían por más intentos que hiciera.

No es como sintiera cariño por ella, solo había… _algo_.

(Algo grande que seguía sin notar)

* * *

Quizás fue lo más extraño que le había pasado.

Extraño e incomodo. Ambas se complementaban de alguna forma.

Félix entró a la cafetería para encontrar que Bridgette ya estaba ahí, moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua. En sus manos traía una cesta llena de comida —prefería no preguntar de dónde la sacó—, y a pesar de que París estaba helando, el rostro de Bridgette no podía ser más caliente.

Como que quiso reírse de su timidez. Siendo Chat, habría apuntado eso como una perfecta broma.

 _«Estás que ardes, princesa»_

Pero como Félix, se limitó a dar un ligerísimo asentimiento de cabeza y esperó a que ella se calmara lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

Ahí empezó lo incómodo.

Bridgette trataba, pero todo lo que salía de sus labios eran palabras entrecortadas o apresuradas, sus manos le temblaban al repartir la comida y lo único que hacía era darle ligeras sonrisas penosas con cada sorbo de sopa.

Trató de ser educado —así se lo enseñó su madre— y optó por hablar de temas comunes en la escuela: profesores, asignaturas pendientes, proyectos y festivales escolares. Pero no importaba lo mucho que intentara, Bridgette sólo asentía o hablaba con suma torpeza.

Quizás sólo debió haber dicho que no.

—¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado con eso!

Unos alumnos trataban de colgar la más reciente obra del taller de pintura. Era de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ambos espalda con espalda, luchando valientemente contra los akumas.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Q-Qué? —frunció el ceño al sentirse entorpecer—. Lo siento, no escuché lo que decías.

Bridgette sonrió como timidez.

—P-Pregunté si te gustaba —ella señaló el cuadro—. Se… se ven bien, ¿n-no?

—Sí… —dudó durante un instante—, aunque no soy muy aficionado a ellos.

Pudo ver un destello de decepción en sus ojos, pero en un parpadeo se había ido.

—¿No e-eres fan de súper héroes?

—No es eso… —tuvo que pensar sus palabras con cuidado—. Supongo que no me gusta la idea de villanos y héroes peleando.

Bridgette movió sus ojos hasta el cuadro, la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba apareció en su rostro.

—Algún día todo será normal —murmuró—. Y ellos finalmente tendrán el descanso que se merecen.

 _«Chat… ¿crees que algún día dejaremos de luchar?»._

—O al menos… eso es lo que pienso —se tomó una de sus coletas con aire nervioso, bajando sus ojos hasta su plato vacío.

—Creo… —pensó en dejar de ser Chat y lo que eso significaba—, creo que nunca habrá un fin.

Su respuesta fue diferente a la que le dio a Ladybug.

Porque esta era real.

—¿Lo crees? —por primera vez en todo el almuerzo, Bridgette le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos no reflejaban la calidez usual, en lugar de eso eran firmes y decididos; resignados.

Tristes.

—Lo hago.

El ambiente entre ambos no se volvió hostil, pero de alguna forma sintió que la había insultado.

—Odio esta temporada —soltó de pronto, sin mirarlo en absoluto—. Hay mucho trabajo.

No estuvo seguro de cómo, pero de lo profundo de su memoria un recuerdo salió a flote.

—Tienes una panadería, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —lo miró con algo de sorpresa, antes de volver a mirar a otro lado. Parecía que evitar contacto le permitía hablar normal—, no creí que lo recordarías.

Quiso decirle que era imposible no haberla oído ni una vez si solía parlotear como una urraca a su alrededor, mas optó por guardar esa información para sí mismo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esta temporada.

—… ¿En serio?

—El modelaje toma más de mí de lo que me gustaría —admitió, un poco extrañado por su sinceridad—, más carga para mí, supongo.

—¿Tu padre no te da descanso incluso en esta época?

Resopló con burla.

—¿Descanso para Gabriel Agreste? Eso no está incluido en su vocabulario.

Y muchos menos en Navidad. Cuando su madre… cuando ella, por su culpa-

—Lamento oír eso.

Plagg se removió inquieto en su bolsillo, usando sus patas para golpearlo con cuidado cuando sintió que sus latidos se disparaban. Félix tuvo que apretar los puños bajo la mesa para tranquilizarse. Su padre era tema delicado para él, había una razón por la que siempre evitaba mencionarlo.

—Está bien molestarse con los padres, ¿sabes? —Félix tensó la mandíbula. Esta vez, Bridgette le sostuvo la mirada—. Yo lo hago con los míos. Es normal.

—No es… — _no es tu asunto_ —. Nunca dije que no lo estuviera.

—A eso sonó.

—¿Ahora me analizas? —inquirió, con mucha más brusquedad de la usual.

Bridgette no parecía sorprendida, en realidad se veía mucho más relajada ahora.

—Sólo digo lo que veo —retorció la punta de su cabello con su índice, parecía buscar una forma de expresarse sin alterarlo—. Sé que no somos muy buenos amigos, pero… puedo escucharte siempre que quieras.

Pensó en levantarse e irse. Decir algo cruel para que ella finalizara ese tonto enamoramiento suyo. Quiso hacer muchas cosas en ese momento, y aún con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, no logró hacer ninguna.

 _«Deberías hablar con alguien sobre tu madre, chico»._

Plagg sabía que no podía ser siempre de ayuda, y Félix había planeado decírselo a Ladybug en algún punto, pero… pero ella se veía tan lejana ahora.

Tan difícil de alcanzar.

—Lo… lo pensaré —abrió mucho sus ojos al notar lo que decía—. Gracias.

Eso pareció ser un detonante para Bridgette, su rostro se convirtió en una flama y la seriedad que había tenido segundos antes desapareció por completo.

—¡N-no es que te obligue ni nada! ¡Tú obviamente no me necesitas! tienes más amigos y-

Félix rió con suavidad. El rostro de Bridgette no podía ser más brillante.

Le gustaba eso.

Era extraño, se dio cuenta, ocultando su sonrisa al ayudarla a limpiar la mesa. No recordaba haber dicho abiertamente cómo se sentía con su padre o aceptar la ayuda de alguien.

Ni siquiera con Ladybug.

 _Bridgette es extraña_ , pensó al caminar a su lado, ambos llegando al punto donde debían tomar caminos diferentes.

—Yo uh… —Bridgette lo miró de reojo, más tímida que nunca—. T-te veo en un par de días.

—¿No vendrás a clase?

Bridgette se mordió el labio en lo que claramente era un gesto de diversión y no timidez.

—Es el último día de clases.

—¿En serio? —no pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

—Vacaciones de Navidad —dijo con un encogimiento.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí… —se detuvo al ver que ella quería decirle algo más—. Y-yo uh… F-Fel-liz —sacudió la cabeza—. Feliz navidad, Félix.

Ella se fue corriendo antes de que él pudiera contestar.

—Feliz Navidad, Bridgette.

Nunca oyó su respuesta.

* * *

Nochebuena pasó con suma tranquilidad. Lo que en teoría era bueno, pero Chat le había apostado a Ladybug que encontrarían al menos uno o dos akumas esa noche. Sin embargo, pasar tiempo juntos, a solas, no era algo que le molestara. Para nada.

—Es Navidad, Chat —estaban sentados en la cima de la torre Eiffel, extrañamente se había convertido en su lugar privado—. Hasta Hawk Moth debe tener un descanso.

—Piénsalo, my lady. Navidad es el día donde todas las personas que no tienen a nadie se sienten miserables. Yo aceptaría destruir un par de cosas si me sintiera igual.

Lo decía como una broma, pero había algo de cruda verdad en sus palabras.

—Eso es muy cruel, Chat —Ladybug lo observó de costado, como notando que las palabras de Chat tenían algún significado oculto—. Estar solo no debería ser suficiente para atacar a una ciudad —se le acercó más, donde su hombro tocaba el suyo sentía un millón de chispas saltar—. Estoy aquí para ti. Para lo que sea.

Recordó a Bridgette y su mirada sincera.

Se parecía mucho a la de Ladybug.

—Sé que lo estás, Bugaboo —su cola se movió ansiosa, quizás era _el_ momento, podría decírselo ahora. Ella era su compañera, su amiga más cercana. Su lady nunca lo miraría con pena, no como cualquier persona haría —. Yo…

Una mano enguantada tocó su mejilla izquierda, halándolo discretamente para que labios de cereza rozaran débilmente su mejilla libre; se sentía como un soplo delicado, una caricia caliente. Chat creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo segundo.

—Feliz Navidad, Chat.

Ladybug le dio una sonrisa torpe antes de saltar y desaparecer en el cielo estrellado.

Se tocó con torpeza, como si aún no comprendiera del todo lo que había pasado. Su mejilla le quemaba, el cuerpo entero le ardía.

Una sonrisa extremadamente grande se expandió por todo su rostro.

—Feliz Navidad, Ladybug.

Ella se perdió su respuesta.

(De nuevo)

* * *

 **…**

 **(Félix date cuenta(?) )**

 **¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! (◕‿◕✿)**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! ( /)w(\\)**

* * *

 **Tercera parte**

 **[Pequeñas mentiras]**

* * *

Otro año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Félix se sentía realmente exhausto.

No se arrepentía de llevar una doble vida, sin embargo tanto Ladybug como él comenzaban a sentir el verdadero peso de ser los héroes de París.

La ciudad era constantemente víctima de ataques. Los akumas de Hawk Moth cada vez eran más fuertes y constantes, obligándolos a abandonar sus vidas como civiles en cualquier momento del día para luchar durante horas. No habían perdido una sola vez, pero el esfuerzo que ambos hacían para mantener sus dos vidas en orden había dejado de ser sencillo hace mucho tiempo.

Ladybug estaba agotada, realmente agotada. Podía mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha y brillante para las cámaras, pero era honesta con él. Quería dejar de ser una heroína, y no podía hacerlo sin obtener el miraculous de Hawk Moth primero.

Chat sabía el deseo de Ladybug mucho antes de que se lo confesara, mas escucharlo de sus propios labios era un sentimiento completamente distinto al de pensarlo.

Ella quería una vida normal.

Pero incluso después de Hawk Moth, Félix escogería-

—¿Chat?

 _¿Ladybug?_

Se sostuvo con fuerza de la baranda para no caerse por la brusquedad de su giro. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios al creer que se había encontrado con Ladybug, sin embargo…

—¿Bridgette?

Habría jurado que escuchó la voz de-

—… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

 _Rayos._

—¿Cómo? —Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se acercó a ella con galantería, arrodillándose y dejándole un casto beso en el dorso de la mano—. Es tarea de cualquier héroe saber el nombre de su princesa.

Si hubiera sido Félix, Bridgette probablemente hubiera sufrido de algún ataque cardiaco y desmayado en el acto. Pero viéndolo como Chat, ella le devolvió la sonrisa e incluso pudo ver un pequeño destello de diversión parpadeando en sus ojos.

Como si supiera algo que él no.

—¿Cómo es que tengo el honor de que un héroe visite mi casa? —preguntó con emoción.

Emoción fingida.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa entretenida al ver su actitud.

—Patrulla nocturna, princesa. Nunca se sabe cuándo Hawk Moth podría atacar —le dio un rápido vistazo a su ropa, pijama rosada con corazones esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Eso era tan típico de Bridgette—. ¿Esta es tu casa, no? Oí que aquí hacen el mejor pan de París.

—De Francia —le corrigió. Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor—. ¿No hay Ladybug?

Otra vez esa sonrisa secreta.

 _¿Qué estas ocultándome?_

—Nos turnamos —respondió casualmente—. ¿Quisieras acompañarme? —eso la tomó desprevenida—. Soy lo más seguro aquí —hizo un saludo de general—. Prometo que te mantendré segura.

Ella ni siquiera dudó. Por alguna razón lo emocionó.

—Claro —le sonrió—. ¿Quién no querría pasar una noche con Chat Noir?

Carcajeó al recargarse contra la barandilla. Esto de verdad era increíble: ¡Ella estaba burlándose de él! Claro, no sabía que era Félix, pero la situación le divertía demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

Su relación con Bridgette había progresado bastante, seguramente no de la forma que Bridgette quería, pero era todo lo que Félix podía darle. Eran amigos, o al menos eso creía: comían juntos la mayoría de los días —aquellos que Hawk Moth no atacaba— y Félix solía esperarla al final de clases para acompañarla a su casa. Charlar fluidamente seguía siendo un problema pero Bridgette comenzaba a manejar sus nervios.

Aún no se atrevía a hablar de su padre, o de su madre, pero estaba seguro —al igual que Plagg— que en algún momento simplemente se lo diría.

Debió habérselo dicho a Ladybug antes, pero…

—¿Quieres una manta? Hace un poco de frío aquí arriba.

Chat asintió efusivamente, una leve sonrisa cubrió sus labios al verla entrar para buscar un par de sábanas limpias.

Quería decírselo a ella primero. Por muy raro que fuera, quería que Bridgette lo supiera antes que Ladybug.

(Sabía la razón, pero se negaba a admitirlo)

* * *

La noche pasó sin mayor inconveniente.

Se sentaron en el frío de la terraza y dejaron las horas correr. Después de un par de intercambio de bromas ninguno tuvo más que decir y esperaron a que el silencio fluyera entre ambos. Era relajante, como aquellos que Bridgette y él solían compartir en el almuerzo.

Se preguntó si ella también logró sentir esa familiaridad.

—Ya va a amanecer, princesa —Chat se estiró como un gato perezoso—. Descansa un poco antes de la escuela. De seguro tendrás un día muy largo.

—Eso va para ti también, ¿no?

—Perspicaz, me gustas —aún con su sonrisa en el rostro le hizo una breve reverencia—. Ha sido un honor pasar la noche contigo, _prrr_ incesa.

Bridgette entrecerró los ojos brevemente. Pensó fugazmente que con un antifaz negro y un atuendo rojo se vería diferente.

 _«Chistes de gato, ¿en serio, chat?»_

Ladybug hacía la misma cosa con los ojos.

Qué curioso.

—Aunque si me permites decirlo, no deberías aceptar la sugerencia de cualquier extraño. Podría ser peligroso.

Bridgette tomó las mantas entre sus brazos, asintiendo ligeramente, parecía querer reírse.

—Sé defenderme bien.

 _Ah_ , pensó, _esa sonrisa otra vez._

 _¿Qué estas ocultándome, Bridgette?_

Debió darse cuenta en ese momento.

Darse cuenta antes.

(Eran tan ingenuos)

—No lo dudo —cogió su bastón, listo para saltar—, pero por favor ten cuidado.

—Lo haré —ella iba a girarse, mas se detuvo—. ¿Chat?

Ella lo llamaba Chat, no Chat Noir.

La única que lo llamaba así era-

—La verdad es que te vi en el momento que llegaste —lucía avergonzada—, pero creí que sería mejor no molestarte.

—Oh —eso lo tomó por sorpresa, solía ser muy silencioso—. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, yo… —lo pensó un poco. Mirándolo a los ojos al encontrar su respuesta—: supongo… supongo que lucías muy solo. Así que decidí acompañarte.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa antes de entrar.

Chat se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que dejó. Un leve rubor apareciendo en sus tostadas mejillas.

* * *

No se le hizo costumbre visitar a Bridgette como Chat, sin embargo trataba de hacerlo cada vez que podía. Que era, considerando el tiempo que gastaba en sus actividades como Félix, muy frecuente.

Sin embargo comenzó a considerar el reducir el número de sus encuentros al encontrarla exhausta en las mañanas.

—¿Tu hermana sigue sin dejarte dormir?

—¿Mmm? —Bridgette parpadeó lentamente, parecía haber olvidado dónde estaba—. Marinette es muy tranquila para ser un bebé. La verdad es preocupante.

Si aún tuviera su traje —y por ende, su cola— la estaría balanceando con diversión.

—Luces cansada —él también lo estaba, pero era mucho mejor que ella en ocultarlo—. ¿De verdad estas durmiendo bien?

A pesar de mantener sus ojos fijos en las páginas del libro, Félix pudo notar el ligero rubor que Bridgette trataba de ocultar.

—No es nada —la sintió entrelazar sus dedos en aire nervioso. Ella lograba hablarle con normalidad cuando no la miraba directamente y era la razón por la que Félix trataba de enfocar sus ojos en otra cosa. Aunque claro, ese no era el verdadero motivo por la que no la miraba ahora—. Es sólo que… hay un amigo que últimamente viene de visita.

Félix pasó a otra página.

—¿Viene?

—Me… me refiero a hablar por teléfono.

Siguió sin mirarla, aún atento a las páginas. Lo que era gracioso, porque él ni siquiera estaba leyendo el libro.

—Creí que Marinette lo había roto.

—U-Uh sí, pero… hablamos por el teléfono de mi mamá —Bridgette parecía agitada por las preguntas. Félix hubiese deseado reír—. Es un conocido de la familia.

—¿Y de qué hablan?

—¿De qué? Pues… cosas —se movió inquieta en la banca. Pareció querer distraerlo con otra cosa, pero el jardín de la escuela estaba vacío, e incluso si alguien apareciera, el gigantesco árbol a su lado los mantenía cubiertos—. Ya sabes, escuela, familia.

—¿De cuándo lo conoces?

—Hace mucho en realidad —Félix frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de suavizarlo—. Pero creo que ahora nos hemos hecho más unidos —Bridgette se tocó ligeramente la mejilla, Chat se la había acariciado la otra noche. Lo hizo para molestarla, aunque Bridgette sólo rió con su gesto—. No es como si no lo fuéramos antes, pero sentía que algo nos distanciaba. Siento… siento que eso desapareció ahora. Me gusta, aunque no pueda verlo de verdad.

El corazón de Félix se detuvo durante un latido. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse entre las páginas y levantó la mirada con lentitud.

Esta vez, la observó.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más ahora? —su pregunta era casual, pero sus ojos eran curiosos, muy, muy curiosos.

 _Necesitaba saber_. Con más desesperación de la que se podía admitir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No claro que no! —Ella negó rápidamente, mirándolo con suma determinación—. Sólo me gustas…

Las palabras murieron en su boca. El rostro de Bridgette adquirió un tono rosáceo. Félix se tragó una carcajada.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —sus mejillas eran dos círculos rojos, le recordó al color de las mariquitas—. T-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti ¡N-No es divertido!

—Lo es —admitió con una ligera sonrisa.

Bridgette continuó recriminándole, pero eso no le impidió sonreír también.

El pecho de Félix comenzó a latir más rápido.

 _Pum pum pum._

(Aún no estaba listo para descubrir lo que sentía)

* * *

 **Si la inspiración no me abandona significa que ya estamos a mitad del fic, ¡yei!**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::D**


End file.
